The Past
by x-charlieanne-x
Summary: What happens when Bellatrix's torturing reveals more than just pain? What about when the spell comes undone and the mudblood becomes pure? Rated M for later chapters and language, Work in Progress. Pureblood! Hermione, Ron Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm hoping for short regular chapters twice a week or so depending on how much I write. It's Pureblood Hermione with Ron bashing. No I haven't decided who to pair Hermione with I am open to suggestions!**

 **I work 40-50 hour weeks over three jobs so please hang on to me if I don't update as soon as I would like.**

 **Reviews = faster chapters!**

 **Anything to recognise is not mine. All rights to our Queen, Ms JK Rowling.**

 _ **Italics at the start are direct quotes from the Deathly Hallows.**_

 _"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth,_ _ **tell the truth!**_ _"_

 _Another terrible scream -_

 _"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"_

Her screams echoed around Malfoy Manor, Draco looking visibly ill as if he was clinging to his mothers arm for dear life.

"No-nothing" Hermione sobbed, the pain was excruciating. "W-we found I-it."

 _"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

Once again the witches body began twitching again, convulsing similar to what it would if she were having an epileptic seizure . Tears streaming down her face the pain was too much she didn't know how long she was under the spell before the knife hit her skin again.

Bellatrix straddled the still twitching Mudblood as she finished caring the word into her arm. She let out a cackle at her success, it would never heal. The fact she had marked her forever was what gave her the satisfaction, that the witch below her would never be able to hide it.

It was then it happened, the moment the blade was raised her hair turned the distinctive platinum blonde but it held the fizziness. Her eye holding their brown colour.

"Mother!" Draco spoke out, he didn't think Bellatrix had noticed what had happened.

It was Lucius' turn to look pale, the child was supposed to be dead! Abandoned in an orphanage! She was a squib!

Narcissa watched the scene unfold, she would question her husband later but right now, the war needed to be won. She flicked her wand putting a charm over her hair just for now Hermiones hair returned back to its colour. It was all the witch could do she couldn't see if anything else had happened to alter her appearance, "say nothing." She whispered.

"What was that Cissy!" The eccentric witch called out looking to her sister.

"Just admiring your work, Bella."

The dark haired witch rose her chin slightly, not sure if she was buying that but chose not to say anything.

"Draco darling why not show me how good you are with unforgiveables?" Bellatrix asked her nephew as she ran her tongue over her upper teeth with a smirk, she knew he was soft and wanted to get it out of him now.

Draco seemed to go even paler at his aunts words but he knew he wouldn't get out of this one he would kill his father for this. "I wont kill her Aunt Bella, she's worth too much to the Dark Lord." He told her before he took in an uneasy breath and cast a nonverbal cruciatus curse on the girl who he thought was his sister. It made him feel sick, his aunts cackles of laugher only made it worse.

He watched his sister scream in agony, he could see the blood dribbling out of her mouth he could only hope it was from a bitten tongue and not internal injuries.

It was then he felt weak and he was passed out stone cold before his head hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was a bit longer than planned... Oops. But thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm hoping to post Wednesdays & Saturdays but this may change depending on what I end up working, for example this week I only have Thursday off. **

**I can't believe since Thursday I've had 6 reviews, 36 follows and 18 favourites! You guys are the best! I didn't expect such a response so if I can I will try and get you guys another update in!**

 **Anyway, here is a bit more to help clear things up :D**

Draco sat up in the bed, visibly dripping in sweat, "it was just a dream." He mumbled to himself looking around for a moment trying to place where he was, only then did it hit him. His apartment, still in Wiltshire, surrounded by countryside but in a small village away from the large manor. Three years ago was that night, three years ago he found out he had a sister-no. Half sister. This didn't seem right, the whole time he was growing up he was told he was an only child, that Malfoy's could only have one magical offspring and yet his father had a magical child with Bellatrix.

After the war was won Narcissa removed Hermione's glamour but never came forth that it was her.

With Lucius in Azkaban, his mother seriously ill in St Mungo's there wasn't much left for him to say to Hermione so he was simply waiting to see if she would come to him with any questions. It would be hard, all he knew was that she was supposedly a squib, his father had cheated on his mother with Bellatrix at their New Year ball and they had a fling for a while, but that was it. He hadn't been told anything else, just his parents shouting. It was horrible to have to listen to them go at each other but there was nothing her could do. Draco still thought it was all of the drama that led to his mother now being seriously ill in St Mungo's. Years ago he would've blamed it on Granger, for Narcissa had contracted a muggle illness. Cancer.

Now? Draco found himself thinking about writing to her and asking for help, hopefully she could provide the answers he needed.

With little more than a grumble he slid off the bed and slipped his bare feet into the pair of worn slippers, he had come to enjoy some muggle tendencies. He looked to the clock that was on his bedside cabinet before heading to the kitchen, it was three am but there was no time like the present.

He grabbed his small notebook and a biro pen, maybe she would laugh at seeing such muggle items he used to communicate.

He sat down at the small table that took up a corner of his kitchen running his fingers through his hair, now Draco.

 _'Granger.'_

No. He couldn't start it like that. He tore off the paper screwing it up and aiming for the bin. He missed.

 _'Mudblood'_

 _I'm sure you have plenty of questions. I would be happy to help you answer them if you meet me.'_

Nope. She wasn't a Mudblood so he couldn't call her that, damn this was going to be harder than he thought. The second was thrown at the bin, another miss.

 _'To the other Malfoy'_

Again, nope. Third time lucky, this one got into the bin.

 _'Ms Granger,_

 _I'm sure I am the last person you were expecting to hear from but I have some answers that may help you. I know you are my half sister for a start but I do not know much more but I am willing to help you._

 _Knowing you, you are probably sat there trying to figure out why I am writing to you. Well truthfully I have always wanted a little sister - I know you are older than me by nine months but it would be nice. I guess the sentiment is there?_

 _I know you're going to be sceptical about this but the offer is there, attached in a ring, it is the ring of the two merged families which you are from. Hold it and say 'portus' and it will bring you to my current destination. I rarely leave the house so you should always be safe to do so, however, if I am in a muggle area it is charmed to take you straight to my house._

 _Your half brother,_

 _Draco Malfoy.'_

That would do, he knew he was rambling a bit but he needed to fit in as much as he could to get her to trust him. He wrapped the ring inside before he sealed the letter, "Missy" He called out, the small jet black Tawny owl flying straight over from her perch, her feathers slightly ruffled at being awoken at such a time.

"Please take this to Miss Granger."

When the bird didn't move he froze, okay had she married?

"Please take this to Hermione Weasley"

Again, nothing from the owl.

"Miss Black?"

"Miss Malfoy?"

"Fucking owl just take it to the Malfoy-Black fucking Granger Weasley woman!"

At the mention of the Malfoy-Black the owl took flight heading out through the small window that was open for her.

Malfoy-Black? That meant they had named her. His father had accepted her Then why hadn't she been bought up with him! Like a pureblood should have been not by some muggles!

He had a hand through his hair this was just perfect, now he was stressing himself out. Calm Draco, breath. You don't want to get like that again.

He walked back up the stairs grumbling under his breath, three years it had taken him to send that message to her. It was a lot harder than just writing to her, he needed to accept that what he had seen was right.

The fact her hair was no longer that boring brown, it was platinum blonde with a black partition, much like his own mother's. It still held it's frizzy curls something definitely from her mother. Her eyes? They were so much darker, closer to black than the colour of fire whiskey they had once been. Facially her face hadn't changed at all, that was something that was never hidden the similarities in their faces. She had become paler, looking more ghost like than Aunt Bella had looked. Height and build wise she hadn't changed from what he had noticed but then he hadn't payed that much attention to her before.

Draco found himself standing in the bathroom, well he might as well shower while he was here. The small muggle house wasn't much but it was enough for him and it was away from the memories of the manor. He switched on the tap before waiting for the flow of water to warm up. He stepped out of his slippers before pulling his baggy shirt off, he avoided looking into the mirror before him as his flannel pants fell down easily. He didn't like his reflection, the scars, the dark mark... It was all there a reminder of the damage he had done, to himself, his family, to everyone.

He let out a head sigh before stepping into the shower and shutting the door behind him, He let the water just run over his body for a moment not sure what else he should do. It probably wasn't even four am yet and he was ready to start the day, the shop didn't open for a few more hours so he would have to occupy his thoughts till then.

Carefully he applied the shampoo and conditioner mixture into his hair letting it soak in while he washed the rest of his body making sure he was well lathered up before stepping back under the stream of water. His body was still well muscled remarkably considering he didn't actually do more than work in the shop.

A crack and then a heavy thud drew him out of his thoughts.

He hesitated waiting to see if he could hear anymore when nothing followed he tried to hurry washing with soap from his body and hair. It was then it came. The blood curdling scream that soon became into sobs.

"Who is in my house?" He shouted out shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist before he stepped out.

It hit him, the stench of blood.

He looked around and there she was.

Granger was on his bathroom floor covered in blood crying and screaming in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, surprise! Due to the reviews here is a little surprise chapter. And I hope it gives me a kick up the butt as I only have half of the next chapter written! Eeek.**

 **We hit over 1000 views, 700 yesterday alone! I didn't expect it, and ten reviews! Ahh, I'm so excited thank you so much for your support you guys seriously don't know how much it means to me. Also hit 50 followers!**

 **Anyway! A bit more into it all, enjoy! Remember Reviews= more chapters!**

"Granger?"

No answer came from the witch's lips as she curled herself into a ball and continued to sob, her body shaking with a mixture of aftershocks and the force of which she was crying. Slowly she looked up her dark eyes taking in the sight of her brothers bare legs before she curled back up.

"Granger... Hermione, talk to me." He pleaded again kneeling down in front of her face trying to find where the blood was coming from and hide his embarrassment about being only in a towel in front of her.

"H-hide me," she stuttered out the two words struggling to keep herself calm enough to talk to him.

"Where are you bleeding from?"

Carefully she rolled onto her back removing her arms from her stomach showing most of her internal organs and another surprise inside. A moving sack in the lower section.

"Shit, we need to get you to a hospital! Now!" He moved to pick her up which only caused her to get hysterical.

"No! He will find me there! J-just save her p-please Malfoy. You said you would help me, so save her." She begged him as tears continued to fall down her cheeks,

"Send a patronus to Severus, I'm going to need help" the young wizard reluctantly agreed to listen to her crazy plan. He needed her to trust him so he could get on with this.

Weakly Hermione sent her otter off with an urgent message for her old professor before she fell unconscious.

Draco grumbled suddenly thankful for his medic training as he stopped the bleeding a single spell before focusing on the moving body inside her, this was where he needed Severus. He hadn't continued to be a midwife, he'd dropped out to care for his mother as that offer showed up.

By the time Draco had started Severus stepped through the floo, "Ms Granger?" He called out worried as to why she was in Draco's flat asking for help, yes he knew they were related but seriously why was she here and not with Potter and Weasley?

"In the bathroom!" The blonde called out, not looking up from the work he was doing to start closing her up wound on her chest.

Severus easily headed down in the direction of the bathroom the smell hitting him hard, blood. There was lots of it, as he looked into the bathroom he seen Draco with what he could only presume had once been a white towel around his waist.

"You owe me an explanation" He grumbled sleepily before crouched down beside the female body.

He reached into his pockets, thankful he had bought several different potions with him. Pouring a blood replenishing, a pepperup potion and a strong pain potion down her throat. It was then the elder wizard noticed the movement in the part of her body Draco hadn't even attempted to heal,

"Pregnant? Do we know how long?" He asked confused but when he was met by a shake of the head he simply set to slicing open the placenta and pulling out the small girl. She was premature but he had hope she would survive. He cast various spells over her body keeping her warm, cleaning her up, clearing her airways and alerting him in case anything went wrong. He could almost feel sorry for the child coming into a messy situation, no. He couldn't get attached again.

"Draco, put her in the spare room once you've finished cleaning her up." Came the baritone voice as he stood up clutching the small child to his chest. He was worried about her and needed to try and get a feed down her throat but he knew that for now, he would have to rely on magic.

Draco numbly nodded catching a bottle of dittany that was thrown at him using it to start healing up the rest of the wound as he finished closing it up. He had to be there for his sister, he had to do this.

It took the wizard another hour to have the witch completely patched up before he levitated her into the spare bedroom he placed her in the bed before vanishing her clothing and finding an old shirt to put on her. She didn't need to wake up stinking of blood.

He gave her a final look before heading out of the room, now they had to wait till she came conscious so the questions could begin.

Draco headed into the living room sitting on the sofa beside his godfather, "thank you" he mumbled quietly as he looked to the little girl. The father of the child was clear, the bright orange hair that was on her head was a giveaway but she had the same black section as her mother.

"She's only a month early, I have hopes she will survive but we need to try be get Hermione to give her a proper feed once she is awake I've done what I can we can only hope it is enough" Severus informed his godson quietly not sure how they were going to deal with this mess. They needed to find out as much as they of the facts before going further.

"I bet it was Weasel," Draco accused as he looked to the child, what did he want and what had Hermione done to deserve what he had done to her? It was like he was either trying to gut her or kill the child.

A loud scream alerted Draco, Hermione was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Wednesday! Here is your new chapter! I hope it is okay for you guys things will become more clear in the next chapter which I'm hoping to have finished tonight!**

 **We're almost at 2000 views! Anyway, enjoys my beautiful people!**

Draco launched up to his feet the moment he heard the scream running into the bedroom, "Hermione, Hermione" he repeated her name as he crouched beside her taking her hand. He could only watch on as her body convulsed and twitched. If this was what he thought it was he knew better than to intervene. If it was aftershocks of the cruciatus it would only make the pain worse.

It felt like a lifetime before she stopped and her eyelids began to flicker showing those dark eyes below, "Hermione?" He repeated her name quietly not wanting to scare her.

The moment the witch's name was spoke she jumped up from the bed in a panic and shot as much magic as she could at Draco. "Leave me alone!" She screamed as the tears began to fall down her face again, her hands going to her stomach gasping as it flat and empty.

Draco found himself being thrown across the room landing against one of the bookcases that had been full, sending a bunch of books falling with him as he landed on the floor with a thud. A groan passed her lips as he looked over to her, her curly hair crackling with magic. Some things never changed.

At the realisation she was now empty Hermione fell to her knees her arms clutched around her stomach as she began to sob once again.

"Ms Granger, please sort yourself out," came a dry voice from the doorway.

Slowly Hermione looked up seeing her old potions professor standing there, she took in a shaky breath as she realised she wasn't in her home. "Sir?" She asked him as she tried to control her sniffling,

Draco chose that moment to stand up and head over towards her, "Hermione you're in my house." He spoke quietly rubbing his head as he offered her a hand to get up.

"Where is Lyra?" She asked nervously looking to Severus as she took Draco's hand to get up. Shakily she climbed to her feet just trying to keep her own balance before she let go, she didn't want to trust him but her head was screaming at her to.

"Your daughter? She is in the living room, asleep." Snape told her simply opening his mouth to continue before he was cut off by Draco,

"Wait? Lyra, as in the constellation between Cygnus and Draco?"

Hermione nodded, "I suppose I need to keep up the Malfoy traditions." She informed him with a sad smile.

"Your name was Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Black" Severus told her as he leant against the doorframe, he studied her with dark eyes waiting to see her reaction, "also what Draco would have been called if he was female."

Draco watched the professor trying to figure this out, he knew who she was?

"Wait, Malfoy-Black? So who is my mother? I thought I was Draco's full sister till I received the letter." She admitted out loud, not sure what was going on she ran her fingers through her hair, "Or is like Sirius my dad or something?" She began to think out loud feeling light headed as all of this was too much for her to understand.

"Your mother was Bellatrix, and father was Lucius Malfoy. Hence why Malfoy-Black, Lucius being your father his name went first. Lucius is aware you are alive and of power, your mother is not." Severus continued on before his charm began to make a noise, "Lyra is awake"

Hermione suddenly seemed to forget everything else and jumped up to go to her daughter, half running into the living room smiling when she saw a transfigured moss basket. She slowed down as she slowly peered in seeing almost black eyes looking up at her carefully she reached in lightly touching her hair. The moment their skin made contact Hermione felt an electric shock shoot up her arm and Lyra began screaming again, "shh baby" Hermione tried to touch her again though only to be met by the same response the child's screaming intensifying.

Draco ran into the room as the child screamed harder he didn't know how to deal with kids! Cautiously he picked the child up resting her against his hip as he looked to Severus for help on this situation. He was just thankful she had silenced the moment he lifted her up.

A grumble escaped the potions master's lips as he gently took the child from Draco cradling her in the crook of his arm grumbling about Draco being incompetent before turning his attention to Hermione. "What happened?"

"I-I can't touch her!"

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned not following this.

"I can't touch her, it hurts." Tears began to fall down her cheeks once again, she almost felt like she couldn't cry anymore.

"Touch her again" Severus told her in a tone that didn't leave any room for negotiation, casting a charm over the child so she wouldn't be hurt.

Hermione reached out touching her daughter again getting the same shock that ran through her, though this time it intensified sending the witch stumbling back into her brother.

Draco easily caught her looking to his godfather a little worried about this development, they were certainly going to struggle getting Lyra to feed now.

Severus carefully watched her, "I need you to tell me exactly how you ended up here."

Hermione shook her head she couldn't do that, "then show me."

Draco looked to Severus before nodding at the silent conversation.

"Legilimens"


	5. Chapter 5

**Early Chapter! Thanks to my amazing beta all the previous chapters have been beta'd and are in the process of being updated.**

 **No promise on a chapter for tomorrow but I will see what I can do. A massive thank you to Allievamp.**

 **Flashback**

 _Ron stepped through the fire, he was early._

 _Hermione jumped up from her position led on the sofa, she had been getting progressively worse with the pregnancy it was draining her magic and she nor the mediwitch knew why._

 _"Ms Granger, please don't move too quickly you should be resting" the mediwitch pressed with a frown on her face._

 _"What is she having? A boy or a girl?" Ron asked not even looking to Hermione as he spoke, knowing she wouldn't tell him._

 _"I can't tell you Auror Weasley, I'm afraid that information is private and confidential. You will have to ask Ms Granger." She told him not sure how he was going to take it as she collected up the last of her things, "I will be back in three days, remember your potions." With that the witch_ _disapparated_ _from the house._

 _"So, what is it?!"_ _Ron's_ _voice rose this time, he wasn't going to mess around if it as a girl she would be dead. He hadn't planned how, but he would get rid of her, but the Weasleys had never had a girl first to his knowledge. He was hoping on that, if they had a boy then they could get the Malfoy fortune and it would enhance the Weasley line. The only little problem would be getting rid of Draco, so the line would be left to Hermione then killing her after she'd given him a son. In turn leaving the Weasley line better off and he would be the one who done it, who would ever accuse an Auror of murder?_

 _"I don't know, I wanted to leave it as a surprise. It doesn't matter, I will love the child either gender." She shrugged knowing he was getting angry but she had to tell him her side of this._

 _"Imperio!"_

 _Hermione's body suddenly relaxed from all stiffness as the green smoke hit her head. Under the curse she had no choice but to obey no matter how much her mind was screaming at her to run she was frozen._ Finite Incantatem

 _"Tell me what you are having"_

 _"A girl, she's due in two weeks, she's small they don't know what's wrong with her."_

 _"I put a curse on you, if you were pregnant with a girl then you would become ill and it would kill her slowly over the nine months so she ended up stillborn." He laughed, "_ _N_ _o one would suspect me would they? I mean we're so happy together as far as the press is aware, hell they s_ _aw_ _me buying a ring with Harry today so yeah things are going well. You're going to wear the ring, be happy and give me a son the moment that thing is out of your body." He told her simply, his tone was harsh but he didn't care, he would get his way. He was fed up of being second best to the golden boy after all of these years._

 _Hermione really wanted to kill him in that moment, she wanted to scream and shout at him. How dare he try to kill the little girl inside her! He was killing her as well as this baby why didn't he understand this! How could he not see it?_

 _"I'm off to drink. Don't wait up._ _Finite Incantatem" were his last words as he threw a handful of_ _floo_ _powder into the fireplace before stepping through._

 _Hermione was glad to be alone, but she was terrified at the same time. Ronald was killing her and didn't even know it, he didn't seem to care!_

 _Deep down she had a feeling this would be to do with money but she didn't know what to do. A few tears slid down her face, yes it was discussed she was Draco's sister but she just wanted to be herself and not worry about anything else. Hell! He hadn't even tried to talk to her and she wasn't going to him first, how would she even begin to start that letter?_

 _She ran her fingers through her hair and headed into the kitchen wiping over the side before preparing a small chicken salad for herself. They didn't have a house elf yet, she had agreed to get one once the child was born, Lyra. Once Lyra was born, she had decided the name to keep up the Malfoy traditions and it seemed the most fitting as it was in between Draco and Cygnus. Between her Uncle and Grandfather on Narcissa's side._

 _Quietly she ate her meal then she moved to the sofa to curl up with one of her favourite muggle books 'Kissing Sin'. It was a series she had followed for years and it often took her away from the harsh reality of life with Ron_ _as_ _she couldn't work._

 _Hours must of passed before Ronald came stumbling back through the fireplace, very clearly drunk. "There is a fucking owl at the window, answer it then it's looks like it's_ _ferrets_ _." He snapped at her snatching her book and throwing it into the flames._

 _"Ronald!" Hermione tried to protest but she simply sighed and stood up not having the strength to argue over the book. She let in the owl taking the note from the bird offering it a treat before it flew off again._

 _Ron walked over snatching the note from her, as he did the ring falling to the ground seeming to escape his notice._

 _"What have you told him! Why is he giving you a ring to escape me?!" He snapped the anger clear in his voice._

 _This wasn't going to be good._


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Wednesday!**

 **All previous chapters have been updated thanks to my amazing Beta.**

 **Things will make more sense now I hope, remember guys more reviews = more chapters. It's the reviews that inspire me to keep writing after an 18 hour work shift.**

 **This flashback shows a lot of abuse, this is your warning.**

 **Flashback continued.**

 _"What did you tell him!" Ron repeated, his words holding a slight slur things never ended well while he was drink._

 _"I haven't spoken to him! I don't want to!" She told him putting her foot over the ring, resuming it was the ring he had mentioned. She was curious as to what the letter had said but she knew better than to try and take it from him._

 _Ronald grabbed a fistful of her head throwing her against the wall. "Do you need me to imperius you to get any answers out of you! You're lucky to have me, do you know that? Some stupid little slut, you're not worthy of me. I can't wait to kill you. I've decided I'm going to slit your throat and watch you bleed out." He cackled he wouldn't have to wait long._

 _Hermione found herself landing against the wall with a_ _thud_ _, she hit her head against the wall finding herself disorientated. She needed to try and get her thoughts together but it wasn't happening while he was in one of these rages. She rubbed her head weakly feeling the wetness at the back of her skull trying to find the blood as she moved her hand down shoving it into her jeans._

 _"I promise you I haven't messaged him. I wouldn't talk to him unless I asked you first." She begged him a few tears escaping, she mentally cursed her body for betraying her. She knew showing her fear or pain only spurred him on in moments like this._

 _"Aw, is the wittle baby crying? If you're going to cry do it properly!" He shouted at her pulling out his wand pointing it at her body, "Cruico!"_

 _Her body began convulsing, blood dribbling out of her mouth._ _I_ _t wasn't the first time she had this spell used on her by the man she once loved. The_ _pain was getting_ _stronger every time. Still, she bit down on her tongue letting the blood flood her mouth so she wouldn't scream..._

 _Ron put as much force_ _as he_ _could into the spell, keeping her under the torture for at least five minutes, but for the witch it was lifetime of using all that was left of the little energy she had to protect her child._

 _When he eventually stopped he walked over to her, her body still twitching with the aftershocks of the spell, a grin split across his lips , "Now I think we're just missing a few things..." He strated pulling out the silver dagger from his boot running it through her top, easily slicing open the thin cotton of her t-shirt and her bra below._

 _"One... Two..." It was on the count of two he dug the knife between her ribs and pushed down as hard as he could._

 _It was then she broke._

 _The one who couldn't be broken, finally broke._

 _She screamed._

 _The sound was full of pain a terrible high pitched sound as she tried to move away tears streaming down her cheeks down as she begged him incoherently to stop, to just let the child live._

 _He dragged the knife straight down, flowing some of his magic into the blade to help it slide through easier as he slit straight through the skin and little fat there was below he stopped at the top of her left hip that sickening grin on his face._

 _"Ah, maybe now I'll let you bleed to death."_

 _He drew his fist back before punching her in face, doing what he thought would knock her out before he walked away from the scene calmly heading for the bathroom._

 _Just before he reached the door he turned around walking back over to her pulling a neon green potion from his pocket carefully pouring it over the Amniotic sack, it was the final dosage meaning if the child did survive she would never be able to touch her. He gave a laugh it was perfect she stood no chance now. He was sure the ferret wouldn't want her in this state, she was a mess and he should have more sense than to let her bleed into his floor._

 _Hermione closed her eyes till she heard the footsteps get far enough away only then did she open them again, groggily she looked around for the ring reaching over and grabbing it. She looked to her stomach trying to wipe off the potion he had just poured over her but it only seemed to spread it more. She gave a heavy sigh not knowing what else to eventually decided to wrap her top around her stomach as tightly as she could before apparating to the only place she felt safe. Harry's._

 _She apparated out with a sickening crack landing on the doorstep of Godrics Hollow, hoping Harry would answer the door and not their new elf, they had recently 'rescued' one from Malfoy Manor and it had taken a disliking to her due to her linage. She weakly knocked on the door not even having the strength to stand up at this point, she was bleeding out and if she didn't get help fast she knew she wouldn't survive the hour._

 _Taking in a shaky breath she swiped a bloodied hand across her face to wipe away any tears. She needed to calm herself down._ _S_ _he didn't know how much more her magical core was going to take, she was running on empty._

 _Poxie answered the door scowling down at her, "please Poxie, get Harry."_

 _"Master Potter is busy he doesn't wish to be disturbed."_

 _"Please Poxie tell him it's me!" Hermione begged her voice breaking, she could only hope._

 _The elf sighed slamming the door in her face before reopening it a few minutes later, "Master Potter is busy he tells you to go home!" The Elf snapped before slamming the door shut once again._

 _Tears began to spill again then. No, she was doomed. She clutched the ring, hoping it was the obvious portkey code. "Portus!" She shouted out doing everything she would to stop herself from throwing up._

 _She landed with a thud in the bathroom, everything hurt she began to cry again._


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is Allievamp. I want you to do me a favor. If you have a problem with the story don't review. Don't flame the author. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean others feel the same. So please keep that kind of negativity to yourself. I would appreciate it, x-charlieanne-x would appreciate. So please don't be rude. We have enough ugliness in this world. Don't add to it.**

Draco helped Hermione onto the sofa, she had returned back to the pale white colour. Once she was settled he looked to Severus not quite knowing what to say.

"I'm going to kill him!" is what he shouted.

Severus rose his black gaze up to Draco's icy ones, having the casual deep brooding look on his face. Hermione wasn't sure if that look ever left.

"No" Hermione, called out her voice weak, she didn't want to cause any damage to him. Yes he had done wrong but to kill him? That wasn't her she still felt bad over the death eater deaths, no one deserved to be murdered.

"Hermione, he almost killed you!" Draco snapped harshly before wincing at his own words. The sharpness of the tone caused Lyra to begin to cry from her place in Severus' arms.

Severus groaned rubbing his eyes with his free hand, "Draco, no killing, stay here with Ms. Granger I'm going to get something to feed the child and I will be back." He felt like he was back in potions ordering a pair of first years again, before either of them could argue he stepped through the floor after calling out the address.

Draco groaned running his fingers through his hair, "how can you defend him?!" He asked her, worried about her mental health if she was protecting him.

"Draco, he's been in my life since I was eleven years old. I can't just let you kill him! He's a huge part of my life! Yes he has done wrong but I love him."

"Love or loved?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked him, now confused.

"Do you still love him or not? This is important!" He asked her he was worried she was going to go back to him despite everything he had done. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose his baby sister, he didn't care that she was older than him she was his baby sister. This sister he had never had.

"Love, you can't switch emotions off like a plug socket," Hermione eventually told him biting on her bottom lip as if she was scared of this.

Draco shook his head for a moment before he walked out he returned with a purple potion in hand, "dreamless sleep. Take it before you go to bed and I will see you in the morning."

Part of him waited for her to correct him, seeing as it was now 4am, she'd been here a whole two hours and it had felt like a lifetime. He turned and walked out of the room going into his own bedroom as he pulled out various books trying to figure what this spell was on the pair of them. He looked the only place he could think of, pureblood books.

Hermione stared at him not sure what to say, instead she swallowed the potion in a single gulp and curled up on the sofa not really knowing where else to go. She was asleep in seconds, she was thankful it was dreamless as she was hidden from all those nightmares. From the memories of Ron and Harry.

Severus returned several hours later with a silent Lyra in his arms, the child dressed in a pale pink baby gown with a dark green blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm.

Draco almost laughed at the sight, the potions master had what looked similar to a handbag over his shoulder. If he didn't value his life so much he would of taken a picture.

"Severus, is she okay?" Draco asked jumping up, he had moved into the living area a couple of hours ago having a pot of tea on the table and several books on the floor around him.

"Lyra is fine, she does have magic but her core, like her mothers, is dangerously low. Otherwise she is a sign of perfect health, small weighing five pounds and 3 ounces, but being early that is expected Poppy was happy with her." He explained calmly before reaching into the black bag and pulling out a proper cot for the child, not the small thing he had transfigured earlier. He placed the rocking crib on the ground before enlarging it and putting her inside.

"This was yours Draco, your mother asked me to look after it after your father went about destroying a lot of your nursery when they were told they couldn't have another child."

Tears brimmed Draco's eyes with a nod, he remembered when he was younger walking into his old nursery it was a room he wasn't allowed in. He could of only been five or six with a spout of accidental magic he'd opened the door and seen the destroyed nursery inside his teddies, blankets everything from growing up gone by his father's hand.

It was a soft whimper of pain that broke the blonde from his memories, he looked over to Hermione to see her slowly waking up, the potion should of knocked her out for longer... Deciding not to dwell on the face he quickly banished the books from the living room and moved out of the way as Severus went over to her.

"Hermione?" The deep voice asked

"Mmm" was all the witch managed as she opened her eyes looking up at the black ones in front of her.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday 20TH February 2001"

"Technically it's Wednesday, but close enough. How do you feel?" HE asked her

"Like a Knight Bus just ran me over," She managed a weak giggle before closing her eyes again.

Before Severus could ask his next question the floo suddenly flared to life and in walked...


	8. Chapter 8

**Early Chapter day! So I'm on a roll writing I've almost got the next two chapters down! (I'm normally only one ahead) So here we go. This one is for my loyal reviewers! Because we hit 20 Reviews this is why you're getting this early!**

 **Betalove to Allievamp.**

"Apparation would have been so much easier Cissy" Bellatrix grumbled as she caught her sister as she fell through the floo.

"Yes well I can't, I'm not allowed to." Narcissa sighed as she slowly stood back up clutching hard to her sister's arm, she looked deathly pale, her high cheekbones seeming more prominent than they had been in years.

"Mother!" Draco quickly stood up from his spot, wrapping his arm around his mother's waist and helping her onto the sofa it was only then he looked to Hermione and saw pure fear on her face.

"Hermione, it's okay." He spoke quietly moving to stand between her and Bella, he didn't need anything to unsettle her further.

"Bellatrix, I'm sure you know I am Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Black, your daughter. Also known as Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age." Hermione watched her mother, all of the fear was clear over her features. "Let me get this clear, you will never be my mother and you will have nothing to do with my child."

Bella just watched the girl in front of her shaking her head, "n-no you're dead." Bellatrix stutted tears showing in the deranged witches eyes, Lucius had told her she had died.

Severus chose this moment to step between the pair of them, "Her birth certificate, She is alive and it is her." He told Bella, his signature sneer on his face still not seeing eye to eye with the witch over all of the years.

Hermione rolled her eyes, shakily standing up struggling to stand on her own two feet, "Severus please bring Lyra into my room I don't want her around that person. She might try to get rid of her too." She stated bitterly before she struggled into the room just off the living area, not aware she'd walked into Draco's room rather than her own.

"Hermione-" Bellatrix started worried as she watched her child struggle off, she was looking at the paper in disbelief she had been told she had died, all those years ago. She placed the birth certificate down on the dark coffee table sinking down on the sofa next to her sister. "Severus talk to her please." She half begged, her voice breaking.

Severus shook his head levitating the crib and the bag of baby things into Draco's room setting it up once inside.

"Hermione," He started as he watched the witch curled up on his godsons bed shaking with silent sobs once again. He did feel a little sorry for her. "In the bag there is a muggle breast pump and some empty bottles, when you're feeling up to it you can start preparing bottles for Lyra. Just give me a shout if you need me." He told her before walking from the room

Meanwhile, Draco knelt in front of his mother, "Why are you here? You're not supposed to be out of the hospital!"

"Draco darling, I am allowed out as long as it isn't long distance and I don't use magic. Besides I wanted to see how you were doing but I didn't expect this when you said you were busy." Narcissa rose an eyebrow she was curious how this had began she'd been bothering him for years to message Hermione and now she was just here...

"It's all happened since like three am mother, I owled her got, I got in the shower and then she was here. It's not my story to tell though." He added with a sad smile, looking to his door as Severus walked back through.

"How long have you known who she is?!" Bellatrix snapped, her hair seeming to sparkle with magic Draco would have found it funny if he wasn't so drained from the series of events that had just happened.

"I have known the whole time Bella. I knew she was alive, I didn't know who she was till the final war when the glamor was lifted. Now if you will behave I will explain what happened but if you interrupt me once I will stop and you will never know." He told her firmly, back to the tone of voice he used for first years.

"Lucius came to me when he discovered the child was a squib, he asked me about common muggle forms of baby deaths. I suggested cot death, not quite knowing where he was going with it until you told me she was dead. Lucius took her to a pair of muggles whose child had just died of cot death. He altered their memories so they believed Hermione was theirs and they hadn't lost their own child. When she appeared in the hall I watched her, thinking I recognised her but was told she was muggle born. When she was placed in Gryffindor I didn't think anymore of it. Until the war, she came back to save me though having the blonde and black hair I instantly knew who she was. Your Hermione, though I didn't want to say anything to her as I didn't know if she knew. After you had tortured her I doubted she would of taken me seriously anyway." He paused for a moment trying to make sure he was getting everything correct.

"While healing me she cut herself and left a bloodstain on my robes, I used that blood to get the birth certificate and confirm who she was. I went and spoke with the sorting hat to find out why she was in Gryffindor. She was desperate not to be in Slytherin as she knew she didn't belong there being muggle born so begged him for anywhere else. That's how she ended up in Gryffindor."

"Draco then came to me asking for advice, I helped him craft the ring of the two houses and set it as an emergency portkey for when he eventually wrote to her so she could come to him if she ever needed to. She came to him this morning, where Draco came to get me for help due to the condition she was in. Ready to give birth to her own child Lyra-" He rose his hand when Narcissa went to interrupt him.

"Yes Lyra as in between Draco and Cygnus. She had guessed Narcissa was her mother due to having the same hair colour as her. Lyra isn't in a good way and has some dark magic over her meaning Hermione cannot touch her without damaging the pair of them. We do not know much more than this." He eventually finished watching the two women, finally ready for their questions.

"Who placed the curse?" Bellatrix asked first,

"We do not know." Draco lied easily as he came in from the kitchen with a pot of tea he had made while Severus was explaining the story, he placed down the cups and began pouring the tea how everyone liked it.

"How are we going to cure this?" Narcissa spoke next, "what about that Weasley boy," she winced at the name, "he's a curse breaker."

"Theo has just finished his training actually, he specialises in both curses and potions so if it's potion made curse he will be more knowledgeable than a Weasel" Draco offered up looking to Severus unable to believe that he hadn't thought of it before.

"Contact him later Draco, I'll talk to Hermione once she's rested up a bit more." Severus mused looking to the door before finally taking a seat in the wing backed chair. It was a duplicate of the one he had in his room, where he spent so much time with Draco he liked to have his own comfort here.

"Do you know that you two are her godparents? Lucius flipped out when I chose you Cissy, but as he chose Severus I demanded he let me chose you." Bellatrix spoke quietly over sipping her tea. She hated what she did, sleeping with Lucius but it was just one night when they had both had too much fire whiskey.

Narcissa did nothing but nod as tension filled the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is your Wednesday chapter! Hope you all liked your early chapter! If I can keep on top of my writing then I'll be updating Friday possibly of course your reviews help with that!

Betalove to my amazing Allievamp

"Are you going to tell me the full story, Dragon?" Narcissa asked Draco once Severus and Bellatrix had left to go try and contact Theodore Nott Jr.

"I don't quite know myself mother, she let us see the memories but that was just tonight. I have a feeling this is bigger than we think."

Draco went to continue before the voice of Ronald Weasley shouted through his floo before his face appeared. He moved over to kneel before the fire trying to hide his ill mother from this sight.

"Where is she Ferret!" He shouted, slurring on a few letters clearly very drunk.

"Hello Ronald, nice to see you too. I'm okay thank you, and I do not know who you are on about." Draco sighed trying to keep his emotions in check and do everything in his power not to go through and punch the crap out of him.

"Where is she! Tell me I have the note that is all I need I get you sent down and she won't protect you this time!" He snapped

Draco paled sighed, she had defended him first time around? He didn't know who had stopped him from being sent down he had simply been told new evidence had come forward.

"I've not seen her since a few hours ago. She mentioned something about Harry." He told him truthfully.

Ron grumbled at his, "was she alone?" He finally asked

"Yes, alone but covered in blood what is going on Weasel? She's my sister so I'm worried about her."

"Nothing, I don't know what happened to her. She came to me with your letter covered in blood I presumed your lot had her." He grunted before extracting himself from the floo.

Draco sunk back into his chair running a hand over his face before pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Did he put the curse on her?" Narcissa asked having heard the whole conversation.

"Yes, well it's a potion I seen, he smeared it over the sack holding the child."

"Over the sack!? That means..." Cissy put the figured together realising the blood must have been his doing. Either she had been sliced open or given birth there and the sack hadn't split properly.

Draco nodded, "exactly. We need to keep her safe."

"He only want the money, he thinks by killing me he will get half of your money being that technically, I, was the first heir therefore I am entitled to it before you. Where I was officially named your father accepted me and that put me into the volts, making sure I have access to it all so if I married Ron everything you have would become his-" Hermione started as she slowly padded into the room barefoot and with a small blanket around her to keep her warm.

"Where you are female everything is transferred to the male, making him in charge of the whole Malfoy fortune." Narcissa finished looking up at the young witch, she offered a sad smile.

"I alone cannot remove myself I need two others of blood to remove me from the family to stop my access to the accounts."

"I'm not removing you! You're going to need the money for you and Lyra." Draco stood up not liking that idea at all.

"Draco, if you don't remove me limit me to a small vault then please. I can't lose your money."

"If we remove her from the main vault then put her on vault 367 that one doesn't have much in it. It will be enough for her to comfortably live for a few years but it will not last forever so hopefully once this is over we will be able to either add her onto the other accounts or simply send more into the required account." The elder witch spoke up before she began coughing, she was feeling weak the stress of the day was taking its toll on her.

Hermione quickly moved to the witches side offering her some tissues from her pocket frowning when she seen the blood in her hand. "Here," she offered up before biting her lip as Lyra began to cry.

"Draco I'll sit with your mother, please can you grab and feed Lyra, her bottle should still be warm Severus put charms over the bottles." She spoke up.

The fear over Draco's face forced a weak laugh from Cissy, "bring me Lyra and I will feed her Dragon."

Draco nodded disappearing into his bedroom returning with a weeping child and a bottle in hand holding Lyra against his chest awkwardly as if he was holding books close to his chest rather than a child.

Hermione managed a small giggle helping Narcissa clean up the last of the blood before she watched her take the baby with expertise she checked the bottle temperature against her wrist before she began to feed the small child. "She's tiny compared to what Draco was, he was a big baby. I must find out some of the photos for you. If you've got any photos of you growing up I'm sure Bella would love to see them."

Hermione looked away at the mention of her own mother, "no. She cast me aside! I didn't know any of this existed until I was almost twelve! Do you not know how hard it was for my parents? They hated me for what I was. They hated all things magical. I had to obliviate them when I was seventeen, people who I couldn't tell anything about my school because they hated it! The amount of time they tried to stop me going back, to the point my own father wouldn't talk to me. Do you not know how hard that is? To be so in love with something and not be able to share it? To have hell while at school to be hated because I was this mudblood to find out that actually no you're a pureblood. Oh and guess what? The person who you thought you loved now only wants you for your money and your mother is some deranged witch who tried to kill me and has permanently scarred me with the word 'mudblood' in my arm. Oh and the best bit? While my own brother, aunt and father watched. Yes I would love to give her the childhood I never had.!" She snapped tears streaming down her face she stood up dropping the blankets from around her showing the scar on her arm.

She grabbed some floo powder throwing it into the flames though as she stepped through she fell into arms,

Then screamed…

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN CLIFFY :P**

 **Review, Lovely People. Our Author Writes Faster When You Do!**


	10. Chapter 10

She walked straight into the arms of Harry Potter, a man she would of seen as her brother once upon a time. The moment she realised who it was she pulled back her fist fitting him square in the nose causing him to stumble backwards into Severus.

"Ow! Hermione-"

"Don't you dare Harry Potter! I was bleeding on your doorstep! Some friend you are!" She screamed at him running her fingers through her hair, her hair was alive with magic.

"Hermione calm down." Severus spoke watching her he was worried about her overdoing it. He hadn't planned on bringing Harry to see her, he had hoped she would've still been asleep so they could talk.

"Severus I wouldn't push her" Draco spoke watching Hermione with fear as he stood in front of his mother and the unsettled child. He was worried she was going to break something the way she was going, she was too dangerous while upset.

"Don't push her! She's still here you bastard! Maybe SHE wouldn't be in this mess if you had messaged HER earlier! Now SHE is out of here. Narcissa have a child I'll send the papers." Hermione snapped before grabbing another fistful of floo powder before she disappeared into the flames no one hearing her destination.

"Someone please tell me what is going on! She was fine when I saw her yesterday, Ron had just bought her an engagement ring, he wanted to marry her before the month was over, and what is that?" He asked pointed to the child in Narcissa's arms.

"I will explain, if you promise to not talk to Weasley. He is going to cause an issue and you must not tell him of Lyra's existence."

Draco flopped back down into his chair, when would this day end?

"Who is Lyra, what do I need to talk to Ron about? This doesn't make sense" Harry let out a frustrated sigh, not sure what was going on.

"Long story short, Weasley has been killing Hermione and Lyra. Lyra is their daughter, I helped Draco deliver Lyra this morning when Hermione came here half gutted by your friend. I have seen her memories he had used unforgivables on her and has been poisoning her to kill the child before she was born. Due to this Hermione cannot touch her child, we are going to have to get in outside help to find out what the issue is and try to resolve it." Severus gave the rough story before using a simple 'episkey' on Potter's nose to repair it.

Harry rose an eyebrow unable to believe Ron would do that, he was so happy. "So my best friend is trying to kill the woman he wants to marry and his kid?" He laughed shaking his head. "Yeah whatever, so the death eaters come to the mudbloods rescue" He suddenly froze at what he said.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted launching Harry into the nearby wall as he stunned him.

"One, she's not a mudblood, two that's my sister." He laughed, "and three? That's payback." He said before shaking his head, "Obliviate this conversation and get him out of my sight we'll do this alone." Draco grumbled leaning back into his chair pinching the bridge of his nose again, that headache was really getting to him.

Severus grumbled not even commenting on his godson's actions simply oblivating the section of memories and covering his tracks before taking potter back to the ministry where he had found him.

Hermione had found herself back at Hogwarts, deciding to go hide in the room she doubted they would look for her. One of the old potion labs. It was cold here, she was already shivering. She rubbed her arms looking around before she began setting up a caldron if she couldn't use magic then she was going to have to go back to potions. Firstly she needed an anti nausea potion, and hopefully an old professor or someone could come in and cast a warming charm over her.

She got stuck into her work, chopping the ingredients up having almost completed the potion before she heard the door open. "I-I-I'm not going to talk S-S-Severus." She stuttered her lips slightly blue as she shivered, struggling to keep herself warm it had been just over an hour and she was close to hypothermic. Maybe she was worse than she originally thought.

"Good thing I'm not Severus" Theo spoke as he walked into the room shrugging off his heavy outer robes and placing them over her shoulders.

"Why don't you cast a warming spell?" He asked her confused.

"Why are you here?" She countered with a raised eyebrow stirring the cauldron one last time before taking out the rod and turning it off.

"Answer mine first, I asked first. It's only polite." He offered her a small smile as his bright blue eyes looked up at her.

"I can't, I can't use my magic. My core is too low." She shrugged pulling his robes tight around her, they were still warm from his body, far too big for her tiny frame but she didn't care.

"I apprenticed under Severus, I've just returned from studying my curse breaking and I'm low on potions. They let me use this classroom as it's not used by students." He explained easily wanting to press the questions on her answer but he didn't. Instead he pulled out some stools offering one for her to sit down before he sat down himself.

"So, Hermione, why are you hiding in a potions classroom?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry! I know I'm terrible, I've worked the best part of 80+ hours since Friday so I've just not had a chance. Now I don't have finished chapter after this one. I am hoping to finish it today so it will be up as soon as my amazing beta has beta'd it. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Love you!**

"Sometimes it's easier to hide than it is to face the facts. Remember I'm just little Mudblood, I'm a useless excuse for a witch." She sat down on the stool looking to her feet not sure how to word the rest of it.

Theo rose an eyebrow but didn't interrupt, seeing that she clearly had more to say.

"It's hard you know? The first eleven years of my life I'm a normal person, the next seven years of my life I'm the mudblood, the Gryffindor princess, the brightest witch of her age, the person trying to fight of her life while making sure I try at school. I have to prove myself to Draco, to Severus, to you, to everyone. That someone like me can be worthy of a place like this. Then I get over having to fight for my life all the time and for the next three years I'm here thinking I'm a pureblood. Okay, so I've got blonde like Lucius and the hint of black like Narcissa, so naturally I presume I'm Draco's full sister despite not having the eyes. Nope. I find out the man I'm in love with wants me and my daughter dead. He only wants me for money, oh and the psychotic bitch who scarred my arm is my mother. So yes Theodore, I'm going to hide in a potions classroom and freeze to death because it's better than being there and trying to figure what I'm supposed to be doing with my life right now." She vented out before a light blush hit her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled looking down away from him, feeling bad for lecturing him on her life.

"Don't be sorry, that sounds like a lot." He began slowly reaching out and taking one of her cold hands in his. "Firstly, if you need someone to talk to I'm around, on one condition. That you do not go back to Ron, yes I know who you are on about. I've never wanted to trust him and there you've proved why I shouldn't." He told her steadily looking to their hands as he tried to warm her up casting a nonverbal warming charm over the pair of them. "Secondly, if you need potions ask or hell you can even help me. I've just bought a place with a potions lab in the basement you're welcome to have the address. I'm here for a while so i'll be filling a few orders for St Mungo's, helping them keep their stocks up." Theo said before he offered her a smile.

"Well, it's nice to formally meet you Hermione, I would say Granger but I don't know what your name is now." He offered a lopsided grin as he kissed her knuckles softly.

"Technically, it's Malfoy-Black I guess but right now I'm not sure." She giggled, the lightest sound to come past her lips in what felt like forever. "It's a pleasure to meet you Theodore Nott."

"It's Theo, please. Now where am I taking you after we've bottled this up?" He asked her.

"To Draco's, I sort of walked out in a tizzy they're probably worried. I doubt Narcissa is though I sort of dumped Lyra on her telling her to keep her - and before you say anything yes like the constellation."

It was Theo's turn to laugh, he began to bottle up her potion offering one to take before they left.

Hermione downed the potion putting the others in her pockets, well his pockets before she headed out of the room.

"Lets use Severus' floo he won't mind." Theo told her before he lead the way into Severus' office muttering the password offering her a handful of floo powder before she shouted in 'Draco's house' before stepping through the green flames.

Hermione stepped out into the living room and couldn't hold out in her laugh as she seen the moment of Draco burbing her daughter and Lyra throwing up over his shoulder.

"Now that's not the brother I left behind." Theo laughed as he watched Draco hand the child back to Narcissa. Theo cast a quick cleaning charm over Draco's shoulder as he walked over to Hermione pulling her into a hug, "we're not trusting Harry. We will look after you. Theo can be trusted, he's not marked Mia." Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione was shocked at the moment of affection cautiously wrapping her arms around her brother. "I trust him" She nodded holding him close before she heard the nickname. "I hate nicknames, but I think I can live with that one."

"Good, now explain why you're stinking on Theo's aftershave?"

"That's my robes, she was cold in the potions classroom." Theo answered for Hermione smiling as he walked up to them.

Draco released his sister looking to Theo as he reached into the robes pulling out several nausea potions.

"Anyway Theo, you were the man we were after. We need to find out a neon green potion, that you can make the user drink - presumably and also smear onto the stomach or amniotic sac that makes the child slowly die while going full term or if it survives mother cannot touch the child.

Theo paled at that, he nodded. He knew that potion all too well.

"Do you know it?" Hermione asked him, looked at his face he didn't but she didn't want to guess it.

"Please tell me that isn't the potion you were on about Hermione?" Theo asked her, his eyes begging, the chances were he was the one who made it.

Hermione nodded, scared for the answer now as tears brimmed her own eyes in fear. This wasn't good, this looks bad. Very bad.

Theo didn't have the heart to tell her he probably made it, if the last dose was delivered yesterday then he definitely made it.

"There is no cure for it."

 **Mia is pronounced 'My-a'. At least in my head anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I'm horrible, like got crazy. Seriously working 80+ hours a week and trying to look after a dog and horses doesn't go well.**

 **On a good note! I've got two more "days" off (I'm working the nights) before I go back to day and night work. Hoping to get a chapter of three written for you guys. Beta love to my amazing beta who wouldn't let me give up!**

At those words Draco broke falling down to his knees beside his sister.

"Theo, I'm begging you. Find a cure."

Theo ran his fingers through his loosely spiked hair, "I can't promise anything." He eventually answered.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Can one of you boys take Lyra, I need to contact Bella and get back to the hospital." She told them as she looked over at the time.

"I will be taking you back once we are done" Severus spoke up as he walked in from the kitchen,

"Draco, Theo, let's not forget Ms Granger-"

"Malfoy-Black" Hermione corrected with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Ms Malfoy-Black needs her rest, though if you do find yourself brewing there is a list of potions in your lab and your supply cupboard is linked to my own to stock up what you need if you do not have it." Severus finished not even looking over to her.

"I'll take her Cissa," Theo stepped over taking the small girl in his arms, it was then he realized the damage he had caused. The girl looks so pale, so ill and this was his doing. It was then he silently vowed not to make that potion ever again no matter what money was offered.

"I've not been called that in years Teddy." The elder witch laughed weakly, "My Dragon and his Teddy together again. He's missed you." She spoke before letting Severus help her up.

Draco went to his mother's side trying to hide his groan giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "I'll come see you soon, and I'm sure Lyra will too."

Hermione nodded, "Lyra will definitely come see her Nana" she promised before sitting down in Draco's chair curling up wrapping Theo's robes tightly around her.

Severus nodded his goodbyes before leading Narcissa through the floo back to the hospital.

"Lyra can come into the lab with us Draco, I'll cast a bubble over her cot so she will be safe while we make sure we have all the potions we need." Theo told him smiling when he realised Hermione had fallen asleep.

Draco nodded levitating the cot through the kitchen before going down to the basement only glancing back to check if Theo was still following him.

Once in the basement Draco set down the cot watching Theo set a bubble over it and the little girl before they headed to the potions cabinet.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I made that potion. I'm the only one qualified to do so besides Severus. I get paid five hundred galleons a dose."

Draco cursed under his breath quietly running his fingers through his hair, Hermione couldn't find that out not if she trusted Theo.

"I'm not going to tell her but we need to find out these ingredients."

"That's easy it's a mix of the Draught of Living Death, Alihotsy Draught and the Drink of Despair."

"Drink of Despair is where it gets the green, the draught of living death to slowly put the child to sleep once born and then the hysteria from the Alihotsy?" Draco asked not sure where that same in.

Theo smiled, "The mixture between the Alihotsy and Living Death causing actual death but delays it. The child is put to sleep while in the stomach then the moment they hit the air it's what causes the actual death." He explained the theory behind it

Draco looked to the cupboard, "bezore as it's a common cure for any posion. Though I would grind it to help the easy digestion, Asphodel to have reverse the living death along with mandrake, boom berry juice..." He trailed off thinking.

"How about we try a mixture of the Antidote to common poison and the Wiggenweld potion. And we can also try them separately to see if it they will work on their own." Theo offered up trying to figure the best way to work this out. If the plans didn't work then they would have to start from scratch once again. Having a starting point was often the hardest part.

Theodore wasn't sure if this Idea would work, the Wiggenweld potion was only really for bringing people out of a sleep, but it should remove any remnants of the living death out of Hermione's system.

Draco nodded casting a glance over to the sleeping child in the room a final time before he left Theo to set up cauldrons and began collecting ingredients.

The pair of them were well under way of creating the two potions separately when a small cry broke the peaceful silence.

"It's okay baby, momma is here." Hermione spoke quietly as she gently rocked the child.

Theo jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice, dropping the flobberworm mucus he had been dealing with. "I didn't hear you come down. How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked over before summoning more mucus and focusing back on the potion not wanting all his efforts to go down the drain due to him losing his thought process.

Instinctively Hermione moved her hand to wandlessly and wordlessly remove the mess from Theodores leg, noticing her mistake too late. She dropped to her knees a scream tearing up her throat as she began convulsing.

"Theo watch the potions!" Draco snapped dropping to his knees as he reached Hermione's side, they were running out of time. He waved his hand above her head bringing up a monitor hovering there showing her core levels. He felt sick, she had nothing there. Technically she should be dead, how was she still alive? He poured a pain potion down her throat rubbing it until she swallowed otherwise waiting for her to finish convulsing. Lyra began screaming as her mother began convulsing before she fell deathly silent. Too silent for the boys liking.

Theo moved over once both potions were left to simmer watching her with worry as she stopped convulsing and she was simply breathing. It was uneven but she was still with them. He cast an eye to Lyra, the child looks like death. They were on borrowed time.

"I'm scared Draco, what if we're too late?"

 ***** ALL POTIONS AND INGREDIENTS ARE FROM HARRY POTTER WIK** **I** **A *****


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Chapter is now beta'd! Hoping to slip back into the usual updating routine, I'm down to about 60 hours a week for the moment which means I actually have time to write! I have one more pretyped chapter after this, so that will be up saturday regardless.**

 **Beta love to Allievamp.**

Draco stood pacing outside of Hermione's bedroom door, three days. Three days had passed. Theo had induced her into a coma to try and look after the little core she had left.

Lyra wasn't improving that was what was worrying Theo more than anything. The only sound she would make was the odd weak cry for food, even then if it wasn't for magic he wasn't sure if they would hear her most of the time.

Theodore hadn't slept in days, focusing on making as many potions as he could to try and cure this, to try and counteract the poison that was killing both of them. He didn't understand how it was effecting Hermione so much, it shouldn't be hurting her this was. She should've recovered after giving birth though the more time went on the worse she was looking.

The only theory he had was that their cores were connected.

He scrubbed a hand across his face, the stubble irritating the skin of his hands. This wasn't the best idea, if they were connected they could lose both at any moment.

Slowly he came up the stairs eight different vials levitating in front of him. "We start in two hours, you go sleep Draco." He instructed to the man he saw as a brother.

Draco grunted going to protest before realising it was useless and slouching down into his chair curling into it. He grumbled about the chair still smelling of him before he managed to drift off into a restless sleep.

Theo sat on the sofa watching Draco as he drifted off easily, he placed the vials down each potion would need an hour in between each potion, it was going to be a very long day.

A knock at the door an hour late made Theo realise he'd fallen asleep, he glanced at his watch before standing up and going to the door.

"Hel-"

"I know she's here!"

"I have no clue what you're on about..." Theo watched the wizard stood slightly on the defence, cursing himself for leaving his wand on the table in the living area.

"What did you do to her death eater?!"

Theo let out a bored yawn, "I'm not a death eater. He pushed up the left sleeve of his jacket showing it was infact bare.

"He is one! I know he is!" The wizard spat at theo's feet showing his disgust.

"That's enough! Now, please leave." Theo growled suddenly snapping something that was uncharacteristic for him. He tried to slam the door shut though the wizard's foot got in the way.

"Don't make me use magic." The Wizard forced open the door pressing his wand to Theo's throat.

"I'll call the Aurors for you if you like?"

"Theo," A soft whisper came from behind as he spun around noticing Hermione stood there. She had a knack for coming at the wrong time.

"Mia, you shouldn't be up." He took his focus off the other wizard for a moment, admiring the fact she was still wrapped up in his robes.

"Mione, come home please." The voice begged.

"Ronald I am not coming home. Now remove your wand from Theodore's back, he is trying to help me here."

Ron growled not moving his wand before he froze at the sound of a child's cry, the strongest Theo had heard Lyra in a while and they hadn't even began treatment yet.

"What was that?"

Panic was written all over Hermione's face, oh no. She didn't want him to know.

"Can't a guy get a freaking nap around here?!" Draco grumbled holding the red haired baby awkwardly offering her to Theo not even registering who was behind the door.

"Does she know _Theo_?" Ron asked watching the child that was his be taken into the slytherins arms.

"Shit." Draco cursed as he seen Weasley there.

"Hermione, please go back inside." She wasn't sure which of the men had said it the next thing she heard scared her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione Screamed turning back as she seen the spell aimed for her daughter, watching in slow motion as Theo put his shoulder in the way to save the child.

The spell bounced off his shoulder dissolving into nothing as the brothers looked to each other gob smacked on how he was still standing. The girl let out a light babble holding her hands up as if she was happy about the situation.

"Shit, you owe her a life debt." Draco said staring to the child in shock.

"Oi, bitch. Your precious friend brewed the potion I used to kill you. There is no cure, I'll see you in hell." Were Rons departing words before he apparated from the spot.

Hermione barely heard the words as she watched stunned, one hand on her chest as she felt like her heart as been ripped from her.

"I-Is it true?"

Draco looked to Theo before nodding, seeing his brother was still in shock of what had happened previous.

"I hate you! Both of you! Might as well go fucking kill me!" She screamed her voice breaking as she went to her room and put all of her power into putting up the strongest locking charms she knew to keep them out.

"Please tell me what just happened again?" Theo asked dazed as he kicked the door shut still holding a happy babbling little girl who was clutching onto his jacket tightly.

"He tried to kill you, she throw a shield up. Obviously not Lyra, Hermione did but through Lyra where their life forces are linked. Dude it's rare magic." Draco looked to the door his sister had just gone in torn between making sure his best friend understood the severity of the situation.

"And the other bit?"

"She knows you brewed the potion mate, we're fucked."

Theo almost dropped the child that was in his arms in that moment looking to Draco terrified before it clicked in his mind. Shit, he was screwed.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We wait. There is nothing more we can do, and pray she won't do something stupid in that room."


	14. Chapter 14

**Mentions of self harming. This is your warning, reviews help me write quicker seeing as I have nothing else written after this they would be loved ;)**

 **As always, beta love to the amazing Allievamp**

Ronald sat there the bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, trying to figure how the hell that kid was alive.

It should be dead, She should be dead as well! Having resorted to muggle techniques he'd been spiking the potion and her drinks with antifreeze. Something he doubted wizards would pick up if they tried to figure the reason of death. Why would a wizard like him use something so muggle like?

After all, he was pureblooded, better than her, she was just some pathetic excuse for magical power. He was the king, Harry was the saviour and she was just the pathetic one who followed along. Of course she had never confirmed that she was half blood or pure whatever she was.

He finished the bottle before tossing it into the open fire with a groan he stood up, he had to go deal with Harry make sure the wizard was on his side for this.

If the kid was alive he was going for custody, as long as Hermione wasn't married he had the rights to the child due to his blood status. Once he had the child she would simply be passed onto his mother she could deal with the problem.

Then he would ensure the child was dead.

With the amount of antifreeze in her system, he was sure Hermione would be dead by the end of the month. If not before.

Ronald threw in the floo powder before shouting out his destination and stepping through into Potter Cottage. Harry and Ginny had moved in after the war having restored the place, it was their home now meaning Grimmauld Place was free for him to go into and brew anything he needed to just be certain things went to plan.

"Hermione please come out." Draco called into the room, sitting outside it. He watched Theo as he began to struggle with Lyra, she was screaming, it was a sound of pain. Agony, it was breaking the pair of them.

 _'You're so useless.'_

 _'No one wants you, even your own brother helped try to kill you.'_

 _'The man you thought you could trust? Yeah, he's the one who did it. He knew it was for you and he still did it. Tried to kill you and Lyra.'_

 _'Your mother? Yeah, she doesn't love you. Your father? He would kill you if he knew who you were.'_

Tears streamed down her face as her hands shook, she sat on the floor of the bedroom the cream carpet stained with blood. She couldn't do this anymore.

The chain around her neck burned, she rose her good hand to the chain trying to undo it but the chain wouldn't release. Deciding her efforts were useless before gave up looking at the razor blade that was on the floor in front of her. She wanted it to end, she really did. She couldn't trust anyone.

 _'You know how to end it'_

 _'Why are you waiting?'_

Hermione kept listening to the voice looking at the neat cuts she'd marred into her wrist. She rubbed some of the blood away so she could get a better look, the blood was beautiful. Death seemed like that too was going to be beautiful.

Giving a soft sigh she led back on the floor maybe she would slowly bleed to death this way, a slow and painful way out. The way it should be. She deserved the pain because she was so pathetic and useless. This was what she needed.

 _'Better off dead'_

 _'You deserve the pain'_

 _'No one will ever love you.'_

Theo gave a sigh resting Lyra on his hip looking to his brother, it was killing him.

"I've had enough of this." He closed his eyes putting a hand onto her door, sweat quickly began dripping off his forehead as he focused on slowly lowering the spells. Thankfully he managed to have it open within ten minutes it was the sight that when he looked inside that killed him.

"Draco take Lyra!"

"What?!"

"Now!" He snapped pushing the child into the blondes hand before be slid down to his knees and quickly began healing her wrist, not even noticing as the blood was beginning to stain his clothes. These cuts were deep, even with magic he had a feeling they were going to scar.

Draco took one look and felt physically sick, he quickly went down to the lab grabbing some potions and salves for her wrists. He was just thankful the child's screaming had lessened. It could mean one of two things, her mother was out of pain or dead. The latter of the two terrified him.

He ran back up the stairs, holding Lyra close to his chest, he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't like Theo. He wasn't good with kids, he wasn't like his mother who knew what she was doing. He was spoiled Draco Malfoy who until very recently didn't even know he had a sister.

"Teddy" Draco said as he offered him the potions and the salve. He tried to hide Lyra's face in his chest she didn't need to see all this blood. He didn't want to see this, this was what he was trying to avoid.

Theo looked up at the use of his childhood nickname and offered a weak smile before taking the potions and putting the salve on the floor, carefully he coaxed each potion down her throat covering her forearm with the salve it was only then he noticed which arm she had cut. The left arm, most of the slices going through the slur though she did have several lower. It worried him how she knew exactly how to cut for result, a sign this wasn't the first time this had been done.

"She's alive, but I don't know how she is mentally and this is my worry." Theo spoke up as he moved Hermione onto the bed,

"We need to kill the weasel and figure a way to heal her now. She needs Lyra, now he know she's alive he's going to fight for her and she doesn't stand a chance in keeping a hold of her on his own.

"How about we persuade her to marry me? Do it on the quiet, register Lyra and I'll blood adopt her. He loses all control then."

"You're convincing her, I still say we just go and shoot this fucker." Draco grumbled, knowing the first option was the better on to go for.


	15. Chapter 15

**To my "guest" reviewer. My beta can comment on my story and leave as many notes as she likes. At the end of the day, she helps me more than anyone will know. She copes with me not wanting to write, when I'm struggling to write, if I need someone to bounce ideas off she is there. So yes, she can comment on peoples reviews and I will not mind.**

 **As always, betalove to Allievamp.**

Ronald looked around the living area that he had stepped into, he was alone. He put a few small cuts over his body and messed up his hair, planning his revenge was sweet.

He shouted out as he fell to his knees, "Harry!" He called out a little breathless, he was such a good actor he amazed himself sometimes.

Harry ran into the room seeing the blood over his best friends body he panicked, "Ron?!" He quickly went down to his knees beside him rolling him onto his back and beginning to heal the cuts over his body.

"What happened?" The Raven haired wizard asked worried as to what had caused him to be in such a state, he knew his friend didn't have work today so it meant someone must of attacked him.

Ron led on his back panting for breath as he let harry heal the wounds. "Her-Her-" He struggled to get the name out. "Hermione, she went bloody nuts on me mate. Says it's this whole hormones thing. She just started attacking me, told me she hated me and dissapparted from the spot."

The ginger wizard closed his eyes for a moment, barely able to hold back his grin. "I don't know where she is mate! Just yesterday she could barely move, there is blood all over the apartment, I think she's lost the baby."

"Shit" was the first word to leave Harry's lips. If she'd lost the baby then he knew that would send Hermione over the edge, all she had gone on about was that child since she hadn't been able to work. She had given up her life for this child, and that wasn't something that was easy for someone who lived for her work.

"Are you sure she's lost the kid? That would explain her magic lashing out on you." Harry said slightly tenderly, he didn't think Hermione was capable of full on attacking Ron for no reason, if her magic lashed out that would explain it.

"I don't know mate, where do you think she's gone? There is no where she can go! We're all she has."

Harry frowned rubbing his head, "Poxie!"

A small elf popped in at the call of her name, "yes Master Potter?"

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Three days ago sirs, you told me to tells her to go home." Poxie answered honestly, leaving out the fact she knew the witch was close to death.

Harry frowned, thinking back to three days ago. It was the night him and Ginny had their 'date night', Hermione knew this so why did she come to them?

"Three days ago? We were at home together then. She must of snuck off here before coming back!" Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts

Harry frowned deciding not to question the elf further and upset his friend.

"Wait – wasn't she almost due? If she lost the baby it would hurt her! She would have to still give birth to it, so is she at St Mugos?" Harry said thinking back to it, Hermione was due any day so she couldn't just 'lose a child'

Ron growled as Harry began figuring things out.

"I'm telling you mate, blood everywhere. It looks like she's killed something in there." Ron pressed trying to push on the matter. "If it's alive, I-I think she might of ran with it, or dumped it and run. I've not seen her so mad."

Harry looked to him trying to clear his head with all the thoughts, "St Mungos, then the ministry. We will find her Ron." He promised if there was blood at the apartment then they could use the blood to place a tracking spell worst case.

"So explain this to me again?" Severus asked as he sat in the armchair, Theo was sat in the corner of the sofa with Hermione's head in his lap, both free of blood but she wasn't going to be alone.

"We need to be married, I need someone to do it who we can trust. Besides if you do it we don't even need her to be awake." Draco explained looking to Severus knowing he was capable of doing it just through magic and not words.

"Draco, I don't think this is wise she deserves a say in who she marries!" Theo grumbled he didn't like this idea. Did he mind marrying the girl he had crushed on since Hogwarts? Nope. But he wanted her to be willing when she was bound in this.

"Theo we have to move fast, you have to marry her and then legally claim you Lyras guardian before Ron takes this to the ministry." Draco told him trying to be reasonable, they ran out of time yesterday.

Theo groaned, "And what about the bond?"

"You have a month to seal it, or you will both become ill." Severus spoke up this time.

"Fine get it done." Theodore growled he rubbed his hand over his stubble, the short hairs irritating his hands.

Severus began to wave his wand over the pair, quietly muttering a soft incantation to himself as he focused, he watched as they began to glow but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Theodore you need to kiss her," the baritone voice told him quietly, watching the faint white glow he needed to wait for them to seal it.

Theo grumbled before he lent down awkwardly and kissed Hermione's temple softly.

The white glow exploded around the pair of them before fading into nothing.

Hermione gasped as the contact a faint pink filling her cheeks as she blinked her eyes slowly, she felt stronger and she didn't understand where it had come from.

Draco looked to Severus confused on what the glow was for, weddings were usually just the golden glow of two people who loved each other joining, blue was for prenatal purposes, red was due to a potion, purple due to a creature inheritance but white he had never seen before.

The potions master shook his head not wanting Draco to mention it, he knew exactly which bond it was but he wasn't going to mention it if Hermione was awake.

"Hermione?" Draco called out moving to kneel in front of her,

"I'm sorry" She whispered tears falling down her cheeks, "I needed to feel the pain,"

A scream tore up her throat as he chain began to burn once again, "no no no"

"I didn't do it."

 _'Do you know what you have done?'_

"I haven't done anything!"

 _'You betrayed me.'_

 _'You're going to pay for this.'_

 _'You will lose everyone.'_

"Hermione?" Theo asked this time,

"I didn't do it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She suddenly screamed fiddling with her neckless trying to get it off as se sat up managing to elbow Theo in the cheek as she began scratching at her neck needing to feel the pain. To end it.

"Stop, please Mia, stop." Draco begged grabbing her hands and holding her still with as much strength he could muster without using magic.

"No!" She snapped fighting against his hold struggling before she stopped and fell limp against Theo's shoulder.

"Cursed necklace." Theo spoke levitating the necklace he had removed from her neck.

"Weasley," Draco and Severus spoke at the same time.

"Mia?" Theo asked quietly looking to the witch leaning against him hoping she had forgotten about Ron's outburst earlier.

"You smell nice." She mumbled sleepily before curling further into Theo's chest. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay I'm finally out of hospital! Till I get into the routine of posting again it will probably only be once a week unless I can get ahead of myself. I've got a few days off to help me recover so I'm going to try and write as much as I can for you guys.**

 **As always huge love to Allievamp she is my rock.**

Harry made Ginny stay with Ron while he first went to the apartment, he'd told Ron he was going to St Mungo's but he wanted to try and get more of an insight on what had actually happened. When he landed inside the apartment he took an uneasy breath to steady himself from the smell of blood. Ron was right, there was blood all over the front room but it was closely followed by the amount of empty alcohol bottles. He shook his head, something just wasn't right here. He tried to look around for clues but couldn't see anything out of the usual, collecting up some of the blood and putting it into one of the vials he had in his pocket he corked it up to find out who's blood it actually was. It was then he noticed a bit of shattered glass with what looked like green liquid on it. He frowned, he would have to be careful what routes he took down at the ministry because Ron could possibly trace anything he chose to do.

Maybe it would be worth taking to Severus, he knew potions. He saved what he could of the liquid before putting it into his pocket he then quickly dissapparated out of the room heading to find out if anyone at St Mungo's knew of Hermione.

Two hours later he still had nothing, she wasn't in St Mungos, hadn't been in the ministry and no one had seen her since three days ago – except for Ron. Running his fingers through his unruly hair he sent his stag to Severus, hoping he could see him and get more information on what he had found.

Meanwhile, Hermione was slowly waking back up she rubbed her neck giving a soft whimper she felt naked without her necklace on.

"Theo?" She mumbled as she looked up and didn't see the platinum blonde hair.

"Still here Mia," He whispered cautiously.

"I still hate you for what you did. But if you want to get in my good graces go to my-urh-Ron's-the apartment in the bedroom there is a grey box shape thing I would like you to get for me. It's a CD player." She asked him moving her head off his shoulder and sitting up so he could move.

Draco rose an eyebrow as she spoke, "am I still in the bad books?" He asked her.

"No, I can't stay mad at my brother." She told him offering a weak smile as she watched him there holding Lyra to him.

She wanted to hold her little girl, to comfort her, to do what she was supposed to do. Her attention was snapped towards the stag that ran into the room, before stopping in front of her old potions professor, she hadn't even realised that he had joined them she just remembered falling asleep on Theo.

 _"I'm not sure if you're aware but Hermione is missing I've found something of interest and would like to talk to you at the earliest chance if possible."_

Hermione looked to Severus, if Ron had gone to Harry he was already planning. Panic began to set in to the point she don't even notice Theo apparting out of the apartment and Draco moving in front of her.

"Hermione breath, focus on me and breath," he told her watching as she began to hyperventilate.

It took Hermione a moment to use unsteady breaths to calm herself down keeping her eyes squeezed closed as she clutched onto Dracos hand like a lifeline.

Severus used this chance to give potter a second chance on the situation. If he'd seen the apartment then he would know about the blood and if he had found any remanence of the piton it would go in their favour. Quickly he gave Potter the address and waited for him to join them.

Hermione jumped when she heard the flop activate behind Draco she jumped up throwing herself into Harry's arms.

She began blubbering instantly claiming her love for him as she clung on desperately.

Draco moved to sit beside his godfather not wanting to upset the small reunion that was going on. Hermione needed all the support she would get.

It was Lyra's cry that broke the moment causing Harry to push Hermione away slightly "she's alive?" He asked looking confused all the blood he was sure she was gone. Both of them. The glimpses of the wall with blood splatters flashed through his mind and he shuddered.

Draco quickly calmed down the child after summoning a bottle of milk for her, he was getting used to this already. That in itself scared him.

"It's a long story Potter, but to put it shortly your friend" Severus sneered at just the thought of the ginger idiot. "Has been poisoning Hermione and tried to kill her. To the point she cannot touch Lyra –the child – and has very little magical core left. I'm presuming you came to me with some green liquid and a blood sample?"

Harry nodded pulling two vials out of his pocket the first showing a small amount of the green liquid and the second a deep red blood.


	17. Chapter 17

**The song is I'll Try by Jonatha Brooke also known from the film "Finding Neverland"**

 **In here you see a bt more of the innerworkings of a mental illness and Hermiones Struggle. It's a little longer than usual, enjoy.**

 **For anyone interested I do have a Harry/Fenrir story up and soon I will be posting a Hermione/Sirius/Remus two shot.**

Sensing the conversation was going to get deeper than what Hermione wanted she moved away from the man she used to see as a brother before looking to her half brother, "I'm going to lie down and leave the adults to talk."

Draco frowned but nodded, "leave the door open please, I'll put Lyra in there shortly." He told her not wanting to stop her from going and taking a nap, but if the door was open she was less likely to do anything stupid – he hoped.

Hermione nodded and headed off to her room she could see the confusion in Harry's eyes but didn't comment. She would leave it up to them to explain, that way she wasn't in the room when temperatures began to rise.

Harry waited for Hermione to have left before he turned to Severus, he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "This doesn't seem like Ron, I was out with him the other day, he was buying her an engagement ring." He rubbed the palm of his hand over his chin the stubble irritating the soft skin but he didn't react to it.

"Well Potter I will run the tests on the blood but I know what that potion is, there are only two people that can brew it, one you are looking at and the other you will see shortly when he returns.-" Severus held up a hand as he seen Harry want to speak, the boy still far too easy to read. "I will not tell you which one of us brewed it.

Harry nodded numbly, trying to figure this out mentally, sure he'd seen bruises on Hermione before but it was never anything bad she was clumsy she walked into things all the time, fell down the stairs... It was normal right?

"Professor, has Hermione ever walked into things since being here?" He asked, his voice filled with hesitance as he tried to figure this one out needing to separate the Ron he knew and the person who had hurt his sister.

Severus frowned at the question, Hermione has never been clumsy in her time at Hogwarts and sure she'd had weak moments here but she'd never full on walked into things. "No Potter, she hasn't. Is there more you would like to tell me?"

Before Harry could answer the crack of apparation let them know of Theo's arrival. "Is this it?" He asked as he walked into the sitting area holding up an old boom box and the wire seeming worried the wire was going to eat him.

"Yes Theodore that is a CD player, go place it in her room quietly she's resting." Severus dismissed the Slytherin turning his attention back to Harry. "Potter, please continue."

It was in that moment a doe patronus came into the room, _"Harry please don't be long Ron is drunk."_ Was the simple message from his wife, they had learned her patronus had changed on their wedding day. It still made him feel proud to see it.

"On that note I will be off, I will pop back in a couple of days to hear about that blood Professor." Harry said before taking a handful of Floo powder and throwing it into the flames moments before he stepped through.

Draco frowned, Potter definitely knew more than he was letting on. "I'm going to put Lyra down in Hermione's room then head down to the basement you coming? He asked before putting Lyra down in the basket with her mother. He smiled at the sight of Hermione asleep and Theo getting frustrated trying to figure out the CD player.

Draco disappeared going down to the lab with Severus they still had so much more to work on to try and solve this issue.

Theodore got frustrated quickly with the device. He had been trying to figure this contraption out for almost an hour now. He ended up with the cord wrapped around his arm looking more lost than before.

It was only the sound of soft giggling that alerting him that he wasn't on his own.

He turned around smiling when he seen Hermione curled up in the blankets, her hair sticking up in all directions as she watched him.

"Let me help," she said before climbing out of the bed and untangling him from the cord before plugging it into the wall she easily switched it on thankful for her earlier magic on the device.

It wasn't until the song started playing did her smile fade.

 _"I'm not a child now, I can take care of myself"_

Hermione gulped heavily. This was her strong song, she could be strong right?

 _"I mustn't let them down now, I must not let them see me cry._

 _I'm fine, I'm fine."_

"I'm not fine" She whispered as the tear escaped down her cheek before she collapsed down onto her knees.

"I'm sorry!?" Theo began to panic as he got down to his own knees in front of her just cradling her close to his chest as he rocked her gently.

 _"My whole world is changing_

 _I don't know where to turn_

 _I can't leave you waiting_

 _But I can't stay and watch the city burn_

 _Watch it burn"_

Hermione whispered the lyrics into Theo's chest, making the wizard actually hear them and digest them. They really did sound like her current situation. She asked for this thing that played the music, it was just like a wireless right? But it seemed to have so much more meaning than something he grew up with.

 _"And I try to understand the distance in between_  
 _The love I feel_  
 _The things I fear_  
 _And every single dream_  
 _I can finally see it"_

Lyra's cry bought Hermione back to reality she gave Theo a small smile before she finally sung the next section of lyrics.

 _" Now I have to believe_  
 _All those precious stories_  
 _All the world is made of faith_  
 _And trust and pixie dust_  
 _So I'll try_  
 _'Cause I finally believe_  
 _I'll try "_

Theo rose an eyebrow not really understanding. "Wait, " He whispered noticing that Lyra had quietened off at her Mother's singing.

Hermione gave a smile, "It's a muggle thing, it was my song. My strong song, I needed to hear it. It's okay not to be okay, I know that. I can't be strong all of the time."

Theo grinned down at her, "I'm not okay, because I'm worried about you. I'm worried about this stupid marriage thing between us. Is that okay too?"

"It's okay not to be okay. We don't need to be okay all of the time. It's okay to be weak, to feel scared – wait what?! This marriage thing?!" She rose her voice, what was he on about what marriage thing?

"It's a long story..." Theo began sensing she was getting stressed rather quickly and he knew he needed to defuse this situation.

"Tell me now!" She snapped pushing herself away from him and standing up as she began to pace the room before she looked to Lyra, the spike in her magic hadn't been helping the child. She'd gone silent.

"Theo!" A high pitched scream left her throat as she looked over the child not daring to touch her, she couldn't see the rise and falls of her chest and that terrified her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay, my laptop refused to send this to my beta. We got there in the end!**

 **For those interested, I have a list of stories I am currently writing on my bio - let me know if you would like to see any posted :D**

 **Betalove to Allievamp**

Hearing the raised voices, Severus had began to come up the stairs from the basement but when she screamed, Draco ran up almost knocking his godfather flying as he ran into the room. He seen both of them stood around the cot that held his niece watching Theo as he began casting spells, it was only then he noticed she wasn't breathing.

"She's not breathing!" Hermione cried tears slipping down her cheeks she just wanted to touch her child, hold her close try and help but she couldn't.

"Touch her Hermione" came Severus' voice as he joined them, hoping the method to his madness would work the jolt would kick start the heart into motion.

"No-I-I'll hurt her."

"Now!" He growled noticing the child becoming paler, Theodore was managing to keep Lyra stable but he was going to lose her if no one acted fast.

Hermione hesitated before she touched Lyra's chest gently a shock going through both mother and daughter, she waited watching her chest when nothing happened she tried again sending a second surge through them before she stepped away.

Time passed,

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five,

Finally, Lyra made a small squeak of a noise with a shaky breath she eyelids fluttered open as she looked in pain.

A sigh of relief escaped the four of them.

"I want to blood adopt her so we can take her to St. Mungo's if this happens again. I will not lose her" Theo spoke before hesitating as he realised his words, "I will not let you or Draco lose her I mean."

"Oh no you don't, you don't go telling me we're married then try to tell me what to do with my daughter! I've had enough of my life being ruled by men!" Hermione's voice rose with every word she wasn't impressed, she had been through far too much to survive Ronald to deal with someone else telling her what she could do. Her hair was crackling with her anger, she refused to be ruled once again.

"She found out then?" Draco asked a small smile on his lips as he stepped between the couple to pick up his niece.

"Oh I bet the three of you were on this. If you think picking up my daughter will save you then god help you! I'd rather give her to my bitch of an egg donor than let the three of you off the hook." Hermione growled facing her brother.

Severus merely rose an eyebrow enjoying how he was being dragged into this without having to suffer the infamous wrath of Hermione Granger.

"Probably a bad time to say the 'egg donor' is here?" Bellatrix spoke through the doorway as she leant against the frame she had come through earlier hoping to talk to her daughter and find out what was going on but it was clear it wasn't a good time.

"Yes, take Lyra from Draco, she has a bottle in the kitchen if she so much as screams I will curse you into next week." Hermione growled wanting her child out of the situation despite her doubts of giving her to the woman who had hurt so much.

"Hermione - " Theo started as his eyebrows shot into his dark hairline.

"Don't you dare question my actions Theodore Nott." She growled lowly watching as Draco carefully handed the child over to the deranged witch.

Bellatrix watched the interaction as she cradled the child close to her chest before going out of the room before she could be banished from the house.

"Now Lyra is out of the way someone tell me what is going on." Hermione stated sitting down on her bed as she took a breath to calm herself.

Draco instantly decided she was more scary when she calmed herself now he couldn't predict the reaction he was going to get out of the witch.

It was Severus who spoke up first, "your magical core was failing so I bonded you and Theodore together in a simple marriage ceremony to save yours a Lyra's life. It has turned your core to a slightly higher rate which is better that what it was. I haven't checked Lyra yet so I cannot update you on her situation."

"A marriage ceremony requires both parties to be conscious." Hermione told Severus holding her emotionless poker face.

"It was a bonding ceremony which provoked a soul bond between us." Theo answered easily, he kept his gaze low on his feet his voice barely over a mumble.

"A soul bond! That's why I didn't recognise it! They're unheard of!" Draco spoke before Hermione could get in, a clear look of surprise over his face.

Hermione nodded running her fingers through her hair as she listened to the boys talk, so she wasn't just married she was bonded. Bonds weren't something that could be broken, that meant she was stuck with Theo for life. Would she want to be stuck with him? She didn't know who he was, he didn't know who she was... Did he want to be bound to a mudblood? If it was a bond then they would feel compelled towards each other could she really get back into bed with someone after Ron? Could she really trust again?

Panic began to rise, she was terrified she began looking around, for an escape, an exit. She needed to run, fast.

"Breath, Mia. Breath."

She didn't know who spoke, she knew she was hyperventilating, she couldn't breath, it was hurting, her chest was tight.

"In through your nose, out through your mouth. In... Out... In... Out"

Hermione slowly managed to bring herself back listening to the voice that was grounding her, "You've got pretty eyes." She whispered looking into the blue eyes before her,

Theo let out a throaty chuckle, "thanks Mia." He whispered softly kissing her forehead gently.


End file.
